waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
The Steadfast Tin Soldier (2021 film)
The Steadfast Tin Soldier is a Disney animated short film directed by Hendel Butoy and starring Ryan Potter and Kristen Bell as Hiro Hamada and Anna, inspired by the Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale of the same name. It was Disney's final use of the Xerox process, Many other Disney characters, primarily from the Mickey Mouse universe, Pinocchio, Cinderella, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver & Company, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Winnie the Pooh, Frozen and Big Hero 6, were cast throughout the film. which the studio had used for three decades. The film was released on November 16, 2017, before Chip 'n' Dale Silent Night. Plot In England, a good and wise king ruled the country with peace and compassion. However, the good king's health deteriorated, and his captain of the guards, Jack and in Box (Professor Robert Callaghan), plundered and terrorized the country in the king's name. One day, Tin Soldier (Hiro Hamada), Captain Soldier (Pinocchio) and Cat Soldier (Oliver), three beggars are trying to get money for some food, dream of "living like a soldier", Jack and in Box's carriage passes, having stolen much food from the people of London, and burying the three heroes in the snow. The hungry Cat Soldier sees a sausage stand out from the carriage and begins to chase, pursuing it into the castle of the king. Tin Soldier knocks on the door to get his cat back, and one of the soldiers opens the door and lets him in, mistaking him for the Ballerina (Princess Anna). Jack lectures the soldier for letting anyone in, pointing out where the real ballerina is: taking his classes with his teacher, Duke the Tito (Winnie the Pooh). While Duke teaches the ballerina about trigonometry, the ballerina looks out the window at the children playing in the snow. The ballerina being discovered by his teacher, is mocked by his valet, Lord Simon (Rabbit). The ballerina plays at provoking Lord, while the duke is distracted while writing on the blackboard, to the point that Lord inadvertently hits the duke, resulting in the teacher sending Lord out of the room, returning both to their studies. But the ballerina hears Jack, who is roughly handling Tin Soldier and Cat Soldier. The ballerina orders them to be brought to him right away. Jack kicks Tin Soldier through the door, and forces Cat Soldier out of the castle. While in the king's palace, Tin Soldier inadvertently knocks over many suits of armor, with one of the helmets falling on both his and the approaching Ballerina's heads. The Tin Soldier one leg and ballerina beauty realize that they are entirely alike in appearance. The ballerina tells the beggar that he is bored with his life: getting up early, studying all day, with every night parties and banquets and then going to bed early. So, when looking at the two in the mirror they realize that they can exchange a costume and take the role of the other, the ballerina reassures the beggar saying that to rule requires only love things: "What a splendid idea, good thing I thought of it!" and "Guards, seize him!", and if there are any problems, everyone will recognize the true ballerina with his real ring. Disguised as a beggar, the tin soldier and ballerina tricks Jack into him leaving the palace. He meets Captain Soldier and Cat Soldier, but does not recognize them at all. Meanwhile, ballerina is challenged with the Tin Soldier's studies. While the Tin Soldier is trying to make a dog play with him by throwing a bone, a pack dogs chase him and the Tin Soldier flees. Witnessing a couple of rat trying to steal a chicken from Lady Mouse and her two children, the Tin Soldier orders them to return the chicken but is humiliated. The children explain that for years the soldiers take away their food and belongings in the name of the king. When a carriage containing the village's stolen food goes by, the Tin Soldier stops it, showing the real ring. All bow to the Tin Soldier as he returns their food. The soldiers attempt to stop the Tin Soldier, but he escapes. Meanwhile in the castle, one of the soldiers tells jack that one of the beggars had the royal ring. jack is alarmed knowing then that the Tin Soldier was cast out, and may see the corruption and theft going on outside. The soldier mocks Jack saying that is going to be punished dearly for it, but jack answers that he won't if the Tin Soldier never returns. The beggar, dressed as the ballerina, is called by Duke and told that he must see his "father", who is now dying. ballerina enters the room of the dying king, but does not have the heart to tell him that he is not the real ballerina. Before his death, the king tells him he must take his royal birthright and become king. ballerina knows the true ballerina must be found as quickly as possible, but Jack arrives behind him, and orders ballerina to be crowned king at his orders or he will kill Cat Soldier. Meanwhile, the true Tin Soldier hears the bells announcing the death of his beloved father. Realizing that he should be king, the Tin Soldier decides to return immediately to the palace. Jack captures the Tin Soldier and detains him with Lord, while the coronation begins. The beggar does not want to be king, but behind the curtain Jack is strangling Cat Soldier. The Tin Soldier orders the guard to let them leave, but he refuses to obey. Captain Soldier disguises himself as an executioner, and after accidentally knocking out the guard, he attempts to figure out which key opens the cell while the other soldiers arrive. Lord finds the key for the cell, and the three flee to the coronation chamber. While struggling not to be crowned, the Tin Soldier stops the archbishop (Clopin), and has the guards arrest Jack, but is exposed as an impostor. The Tin Soldier fights Jack as many other soldiers are defeated by Captain Soldier's clumsiness and Lord's cowardice. Finally, the Tin Soldier cuts Jack's trousers loose, revealing Jack's ruffled underpants. Jack attempts to escape from a large chandelier that has fallen and entangled some soldiers, but is tripped up by Tin Soldier and the ballerina, causing him to fall down. With his trousers down and his ruffled underwear fully displayed, Jack becomes entangled with the soldiers in the fallen chandelier and falls out of a Fire. Ballerina and the Tin Soldier then cheer because of their successful collaboration in defeating Jack. The archbishop is confused and does not know who to crown, until Cat Soldier recognizes the beggar, and the ballerina shows his ring. The Tin Soldier is crowned Soldier of England, and with ballerina and Captain Soldier at his side, rules for many years with justice and compassion for all. Cast *Ryan Potter as Tin Soldier (Hiro Hamada) *Kristen Bell as Ballerina (Anna) *James Cromwell as Jack and in Box (Professor Robert Callaghan) *Elan Garfias as Captain Soldier (Pinocchio)/Boy *Jim Cummings as Duke the Tito (Winnie the Pooh) *Tom Kenny as Lord Simon (Rabbit) *Jeff Bennett as Rat 01/Guards 01 *Maurice LaMarche as Rat 02/Guards 02/Dying King (King of Arendelle) *Jess Harnell as Rat 03/Guards 03/Fish (Monstro)/Man in Street (The Coachman) *Tress MacNeille as Mom/Rat 04 *Frank Welker as Cat Soldier (Oliver)/Rat 05 *Billy West as Rat 06/Guards 04 *Paul Kandel as Archbishop (Clopin)/Rat 07/Guards 05 *Charlie Schlatter as The Narrator Crew *'Director' Hendel Butoy *'Producer' Peter Del Vecho *'Writers' Hans Christian Andersen, Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee and Shane Morris *'Music' Christophe Beck *'Editing' Jeff Draheim *'Art Director' Thom Enriquez Category:2021 films